Talk:Merchants (Oblivion)
It's worth mentioning Nilphas Omellian to those who have access to the newest plug-in, the Fighter's Stronghold, as you may use him as your sole merchant beginning at level 1. He has 2000 to barter with, and you can invest as a pro merchant, making it 2500. He's also only an apprentice of mercantile skill, so you can sell at a high percentage of your loots' value, and buy for close to actual value as well. I recommend creating a fortify personlity/mercantile/charm spell as soon as you are able. You'll have more Septims than you know what to do with in no time. Monmouthscot 02:35, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Gold limit Whenever I sell to a merchant the amount of gold they have never changes. I've recieved thousands of gold pieces from the same merchant at one time. Is this a glitch? Shouldn't it be like Fallout 3 where they only have so much money? 16:16, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :It usually works in the same way Fallout 3 does. It might be a glitch or a bug. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 16:46, 26 January 2009 (UTC) I believe they're supposed to have infinite cash - the "Gold available to barter with" that it says the merchant has is just the max price they'll buy something off you from. So, if a merchant has 100 gold available for bartering, and you sell an item for 50% of its worth, with the item being worth over 200, you'd still just get 100 coins, since that's all he's got. That's I I believe it's supposed to work. Thus, no glitch. In this matter, I'd say it's actually different from Fallout 3. TheNiceNightmare (talk) 15:26, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Skill Trainer There is an inconsistency in format for the data in this column. Some lines are linked to the skill page and others are linked to the trainers page. Also, should it not state the level at which the individual trains? HanumanN (talk) 15:40, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Ah, the beauty of using a Wiki, huh? - You can fix it!TheNiceNightmare (talk) 11:54, 15 May 2009 (UTC) But who am I to say which way it should go?HanumanN (talk) 12:04, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Since the trainer page will lead to the skill page, I'd suggest leading to the trainer page.TheNiceNightmare (talk) 12:29, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Funny because I was thinking the opposite, for the same reason *LOL*HanumanN (talk) 12:50, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Come to think of it, your way is probably easier in terms editing, since I tend to mess up when I make those "alternate" links (i.e. one word leading to another page), so I'll lead them all to the skill page.TheNiceNightmare (talk) 12:36, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I'd like to add the trainer level as well, for easy reference, similar to the spell merchants page.HanumanN (talk) 14:36, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Order Criteria I've noticed that some of the lists are ordered by store name, some by seller name, and some just are not ordered. For consistency it would be good to have it one way or the other, and I am going for ordered by store name, then seller name for stores that have multiple sellers.HanumanN (talk) 13:38, 17 May 2009 (UTC) That seems pretty minor to me, but I guess it won't do any harm if you fix it. Go wild! (but not too wild).TheNiceNightmare (talk) 13:42, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Tables Alright, as you have (hopefully) noticed, I fixed a lot of stuff on the tables. I've made the tables more clean, changed the 'Skill' topic to 'Mercantile' on the tables, made the NPC's skills match more accurately to their real stats, and made links on all the skills (i.e. Apprentice, Journeyman, etc.). It took me a while to write this article (I think an hour. Seriously.), so fix some stuff if you want to, check some stuff, but please do not undo the revision. It took me a while. Thanks, The Yoshiman 97 (talk) 02:26, February 25, 2010 (UTC)